


Te encontraré viniendo

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, OC, Pansexual Character, Romance dividido
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El viaje es arduo, cansado, pero lo has elegido. No puedes cambiar tu elección, diste tu palabra. De Norte a Sur, ustedes viajan. De Este a Oeste, él viaja. Perseguidos por una sombra a la que intentan engañar. ¿Qué secretos guardan? ¿Por qué te quedas a su lado?  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te encontraré viniendo

**Título:** Te encontraré viniendo

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** NC-17

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Trafalgar Law/Sanji; Sanji/?

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** AU. Romance chico x chico. Basado en una historia original de mi autoría, claro que, le cambio cosas que no deben de haber y que no les quite las ganas de seguir leyendo. Abarco los géneros de fantasía, sobrenatural, terror, horror y misterio. Hay un personaje original, que no va a quitar protagónico ni mucho menos tendrá power up, detesto las mary sue y los Gary Stue.  

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** El viaje es arduo, cansado, pero lo has elegido. No puedes cambiar tu elección, diste tu palabra. De Norte a Sur, ustedes viajan. De Este a Oeste, él viaja. Perseguidos por una sombra a la que intentan engañar. ¿Qué secretos guardan? ¿Por qué te quedas a su lado?

 **Notas de Autor:** Dedicado a **Pieromachine** (Hallconen en Fanfiction). Quien ama a estos tres y automáticamente pensé en ella. Este fic no más no quería desaparecer. Hecho en un viaje que tuve que hacer este año. Con esto no hay más long fics, hasta que termine los seis habrá nuevos.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Considero que somos compatibles,_

_Veo que piensas que estoy equivocado._

_Pero en cualquier momento serás,_

_Mi amor,_

_En cualquier momento se hará,_

_¿Qué elección de palabras_

_Me llevaran de nuevo a ti?_

**—Will do—** TV on The Radio

 

* * *

 

 

_Tan patéticos, absurdos y estúpidos._

_Pero aun así se les escurría entre sus dedos blanquecinos._

_Suerte era lo que tenían, suerte porque ellos dos habían logrado superar los obstáculos que él mismo había creado. La muerte los acechaba y ellos la evadían con gracia. Destinados a estar siempre juntos, a perecer juntos, ellos lograron separarse y encontrar el camino por el cual le distraerían._

_Y encontraron a alguien más, alguien que quería estar alado de uno de ellos, sin importar nada. Que viajaba con uno de ellos y que por el simple hecho de hacerlo, significaba su muerte._

_Los humanos eran tercos, y a los que seguía ya no eran humanos, nacieron como humanos, se criaron como eso, pero no lo eran._

_Uno de ellos tenía algo que le pertenecía, que deseaba con desesperación, lo malo, es que siendo lo que era, todo un ser de alto rango, lleno de años encima y que debería ser astuto por el tiempo, lo tenían despistado._

_No sabía que camino elegir, si el Norte o Sur, Este u Oeste. Si esperaba que ese par cruzara caminos, entonces podía conseguirlo rápido. Y lo hizo, esperó el cruce de caminos, las Lunas llenas, meses, años, centurias… pero de igual manera, conseguían eludirle._

_El tiempo no importaba, él tenía hasta el fin del mundo y hasta le sobraba. ¿Qué mandaría en esa ocasión? Nada, él se las podía arreglar solo._

_El aire nocturno meció su capa negra y él miró hacia el pueblo que se dejaba entrever por la neblina. La muerte era él y su trabajo aún no estaba hecho._


End file.
